The Chosen
by Scary-Boo
Summary: A young Qui-Gon Jinn finds two special twins. See what happens to them.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters from Star Wars are sadly not mine, but the others are mine.

Chapter 1

Padawan Qui-Gon Jinn was walking calmly through the long white halls when he felt a force precence outside the temple doors. He walked over and pulled the heavy door open. Looking around he did not see anyone. He turned to close the door when he heard a baby gabber. Qui-Gon looked down and there before him rested a weaved tan basket. He nelt before it and peered inside. What he found was an infant. He stood and picked the basket up gently. He went straight to his quarters to show his master what he had found.

Once in his quarters he sat the basket infront of his master. The little green troll-like creature whom looked at it then looked at his padawan in question.

"I found the basket outside the temple doors on my way back here," Qui-Gon explained, "and, master, look what's in it."

He reached in and pulled out the infant. His master looked at the babe and spotted a note pinned to it's clothing. He stood and unpinned the note.

"Dear Jedi, Please take care of my babies; for, I can not. If they ask about their parents please tell them that mommy and daddy loved them very much. They don't have a name, so you may give them one. Thank you ever so much. Love, Mrs. Kenobi," he read.

"Babies?" Qui-Gon questioned as he looked back into the basket and found the other babe sleeping at the other end of the basket, "Oh, Master Yoda, what are we going to do with them?"

"Take them to the nursery, we must," Yoda said in his backord language.

"Yes, master," Qui-Gon put the babe back with it's sibling.

He picked the basket back up and followed his master back out the door to the nursery.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The characters from Star Wars are sadly not mine, but the others are mine.

-The Nursery-

Qui-Gon placed each of the infants in a crib. Once seperated they both started to cry at once. The nursary master, Kan-Neb Rep, just smiled at the infants while Qui-Gon picked them back up and uncomfortably cradled them against his chest.

"Their twin Force sensitives they must be put in the same crib," Kan-Neb explained, "Do they have names yet?"

"No, Master Rep, the note said to name them ourselves," Qui-Gon explained.

"Well, since you are the one that found them I say you should name them, it's only right," Kan-Neb smiled.

"May I master?" Qui-Gon asked looking for permition from Yoda.

"Yes," Yoda agreed, "Only fair, it is."

Qui-Gon smiled and looked down at the twins, "I don't even know if they are boys or girls."

"Well, we'll just have to see since they need a diper change anyway," Kan-Neb chuckled as he took one of the babes from Qui-Gon.

Changing the baby he smiled and said, "We have a boy."

After putting a fresh diper on the baby boy he handed him to Qui-Gon and took the second baby.

"This little man looks like an Obi-Wan," Qui-Gon said placing the baby boy in a crib.

"And we have a girl," Kan-Neb said handing the baby girl to Qui-Gon.

He looked at the little girl and said, "This little princess will be named Bay."

"Those are fine names," Kan-Neb said then looked down at the infants, "Welcome home, Obi-Wan and Bay."

He placed Bay next to Obi-Wan in the wooden crib. The three older males looked down at the babies as they girgled their pleasure and yawned.

"Tired, they are," Yoda smiled, "leave them to sleep, we will."

"Oh, master, can't we stay for a bit longer?" Qui-Gon asked.

"Come back, we will," Yoda stated over his hsoulder when he reached the door.

"Yes, master," Qui-Gon turned back to the two sleeping babies, "Goodnight you two."

He then followed his master out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The characters from Star Wars are sadly not mine, but the others are mine.

-Thirteen Years Later-

"I take Obi-Wan Kenobi as my padawan learner," Master Qui-Gon Jinn expressed loudly in front of Jedi the counsil.

"Obi-Wan your aprintice, will be," Yoda smiled proudly.

Qui-Gon and Obie wan bowed and left the counsil chambers.

"I can't wait to tell Bay," Obi-Wan smiled and bounced behind Qui-Gon excitedly. Just then a thought struck him, "Master, what will happen to Bay? She has yet to be chosen and our thirteenth birthday is arriving fast."

"Well, if she's not chosen by then she wil be going to the agri-corps," Qui-Gon explained to his young aprintice.

"She's my sister, I can't let that happen."

"There is nothing you can do, Obi-Wan."

"I guess you're right."

Qui-Gon gave his new aprinctace a sad smile, "Go give your sister the news and then meet me in the second meditation gardens."

"Yes, master," the boy bowed and walked to the creche where he new he'd find his sister.

--

Obi-Wan spotted his twin sister in the far corner of the room with a book in hand. He smiled and walked slowly up to her.

"Hi, Obi," the aubern haired girl said without looking up from the book.

"Hi, Bay," Obi-Wan greeted in return and stooped down next to her, "what are you reading?"

"A book on dragons," Bay said with a smile.

"Cool."

Feeling something was up with her brother, Bay placed the book down beside her and looked at Obi-Wan, "What is it?"

"What is what?"

"You came here to tell me something. So spill."

"Well, you see. I was chosen today."

"You were? Congradulations, bro. Who chose you?"

"Master Jinn."

Bay's heart sank; she always hoped that he would choose her. There went that dream. She plastered a smile on her face and once again congradulated her brother. Obi-Wan gave her a huge smile, "Thanks. Look I have to go now, Master wants me to meet him in the gardens. I'll see if I can come back later tonight to visit you."

"Alright, have fun," Bay said, "and I want details on how your first day went."

"Oh, you know I will."

With that Bay watched sadly as her brother left.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The characters from Star Wars are sadly not mine, but the others are mine.

- 3 weeks later -

"Come, Bay," the creche master ordered.

With her head bowed Bay followed the creche master to the waiting ship. She walked behind Kan-Neb and borded the ship with tears in her eyes. She turned around and looked back at the temple that's been her home all her life.

'Goodbye, my brother,' she sent to her brother through their twin bond. Then she climbed abored the ship.

'Goodbye, my sister,' Obi-Wan sent back.

The ship took off and was a couple of lightears away from Corisont when Bay felt a sharp pain enter her head, and she felt a bit dizzy. She grabbed her head and sat on the floor. Why was she feeling like this? It weemed like the farther she got from Corisont the worse her headach became. Nobody really noticed her pain until her nose started to bleed heavily and she collapsed right where she sat.

Back on Corisont Obi-Wan was not any better than his sister. He was douling with his master once the pain in his head became unbarible and blood spilled out from his nose as well. Not long after the nose bleed started he colasped into unconchesness. Qui-Gon rushed to his young aprintice's side and grabbed his comunicator to call the healers.

On bored the ship that was headed to Bandomer one of the worried passengers that was half human half cat knelt down by the unconches girl. He tried to rouse her by shaking her a bit, but there was no responce. He turned to the other passengers and asked hesetently; his people were naturally overly shy, in a voice barely above a whipser, "Is there a medic on bored?"

A middle aged man with graying hair and midnight blue eyes nelt by the other side of the girl.

"I'm not much of a healer, but I did go to school to study to become a healer," the middle aged man explained.


End file.
